


Sick Day

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, FtM Dick, M/M, Trans Character, doesn't really come up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason always knew it was going to be an interesting day whenever he woke up at the same time as Dick Grayson who was notorious for getting up at eleven AM or later.





	Sick Day

Jason always knew it was going to be an interesting day whenever he woke up at the same time as Dick Grayson who was notorious for getting up at eleven AM or later.

So when Jason woke to the bed creaking and the warm body against his chest slipping away, he knew he was in for an exciting day.

“Jay?”

He cracked his eyes open, wondering at the heat racing through his veins as he looked up to find Dick perched on the edge of the bed, frowning.

God, it didn’t matter what facial expression he was making, a naked Dick Grayson was a godly sight to behold.

“Hey,” Jason rapsed, clearing his throat a few times and wincing. “What time is it?”

“Noon,” Dick replied. “You never sleep this late, are you alright?”

“Hot,” Jason replied honestly. “Thirsty.”

Dick hummed, pressing the back of his blissfully cool hand against Jason’s feverish forehead before standing.

“Let me grab you the thermometer,” he told his boyfriend as he made his way to the bathroom, naked ass drawing Jason’s gaze instantly. Dick returned a moment later and Jason dutifully took the plastic stick under his tongue, reaching out to curl his hand around Dick’s hip with the older took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling so shitty,” Dick murmured, bending down to press a kiss to Jason’s temple. “I’ll grab you some water and tylenol after this, alright?”

Jason nodded, closing his eyes and stroking his thumb over Dick’s still sleepwarmed skin as he waited semi-patiently for the thermometer to beep. It did so soon enough and Dick took it without a word, reading the little digital display.

“102,” he read off, a small frown on his face as he stood and grabbed his robe from the back of the bedroom door, slipping into it and tying the sash. “I’ll be right back.”

Jason tried not to pout as Dick covered himself and left the room, returning faster than should have been possible with two tylenol pills and a glass of water.

“You can lay here until they kick in,” Dick said as he helped Jason sit up and swallow back the meds. “Or you can take a bath.”

“Shower,” Jason rasped, already throwing the blankets off and trying to stand, only to collapse backwards almost instantly.

“No, I don’t think so princess,” Dick lectured, stroking his hand through Jason’s sweaty hair. “It’s a bath for you. At least until you can stand up without falling over.”

When Jason only stared at him, eyes wide, Dick paused. “What’s wrong?”

“What did you call me?”

“Princess,” Dick replied, only to wince. “Should I not have?”

“No, I…” Jason decided to blame the flush in his cheeks on the fever. “I liked it.”

“Noted,” Dick said with a smile. “Now, let’s get you a small breakfast and then in the bath, okay princess?”

…………………

Jason sighed quietly, eyes closed as he let himself sink farther down into the warm bathwater.

“Careful,” Dick murmured, soft enough to not damage the quiet atmosphere. “Don’t drown.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jason mumbled, rolling his head enough to rest his temple on Dick’s jeanclad thigh where the acrobat was sitting on the edge of the tub, fingers tracing gentle shapes over Jason’s skin.

“Why’d you have to get dressed,” Jason asked petulantly.

Dick chuckled, moving his hand to card through Jason’s damp hair. “Cause my period’s coming and I’d rather it not catch us by surprise by staining the furniture.”

“I wouldn’t care.”

“Cause blood doesn’t bother you,” Dick reminded him. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Mm,” Jason hummed, peeling his eyes open. “Time to get out?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” Dick replied. “I just wanted to know if your temperature had gone down at all.”

Jason only shrugged. “I dunno,” he replied casually. He peeled his eyes open to squint up at Dick. “Did you have plans today?”

“Nothing too important that I can’t ignore them to take care of you,” Dick replied, though Jason didn’t miss the way he muted an incoming call on his phone in his other hand.

“Bruce needs you.” It wasn’t a question and Jason’s tone was bitter as he pulled away and sat up. It didn’t matter that they were in a relationship or had moved in together. Bruce would  _ always  _ find a way to phrase something just enough that he knew Dick would come.

“He does,” Dick confirmed. “But I’m not going.”

Jason blinked. “I must be sicker than I thought,” he mumbled. “Cause I thought you just said-”

“I’m not going,” Dick repeated, smiling. “You’re sick, Jay. You’re more important right now. Besides, all Bruce really wants me to do is babysit.”

“I’m surprised you’re not rushing off to make sure Replacement and Demon don’t kill each other,” Jason said as Dick helped him out of the bath, quickly wrapping a towel around his shoulders.

“Bruce wants me to babysit so he can brood in the cave,” Dick corrected as he grabbed another towel and helped Jason towel himself off. “Well I’m sorry to say but Bruce is a big boy. He can handle his kiddies himself. I have to stay home and make sure my boyfriend doesn’t suffocate himself in his towel.”

Jason gave Dick a weak glower from where he’d been pressing his damp towel against his face.

Dick shook his head, chuckling as he guided Jason back into the bedroom, helping him into a pair of boxers before pulling down the sheets so he could climb back into bed.

“All that exercise tired you out, huh princess?” Dick mocked with a grin, setting a waterbottle next to the bed as Jason struggled not to fall asleep while sinking into their mattress.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, words obscured by the pillow as he reached out to grab Dick’s hand when it was offered to him.

Dick hummed as he laid down on top of the covers, pressing a kiss to Jason’s temple. 

“Get some rest, baby doll,” he murmured. “I’ll get you some food when you wake up.”

Jason hummed, eyes falling shut. “Love you.”

Dick smiled. “Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
